elmos_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Farms
Farms is the 18th episode of Elmo's World. What is Elmo Thinking about Today? Elmo opens his door to let in Old MacDonald, some crops (broccoli, pumpkin, tomato and watermelon) and animals (cow, goat, horse and pig). Mr. Noodle Dorothy wants to know what animals live on a farm. Mr. Noodle's brother Mr. Noodle acts like an elephant and a monkey before clucking around with some chickens. Dorothy Wants to Ask Someone Else Kids act like a pig, a duck and a cow. Elmo Has a Question for You Elmo counts six roosters driving tractors plus one cow pretending to be a rooster driving a tractor. Quiz Elmo learns from Old MacDonald that they're not just animals on a farm; things grow on farms too. Elmo wants to know what does and what doesn't. Corn does in a cornfield. Elmo: "Whoa! It's as high as an elephant's eye! (laughs)." Birthday cakes don't, but you can decorate your cake with farm animals. Pumpkins do in a pumpkin patch. Monsters don't, but they can be farmers. Telly and Rosita appear as farmers. Film Elmo's friend Beth helps out on her family's farm. TV The Boy Who Wanted to Be a Farmer. Coming up next: "A Farewell to Farms", starring Jeannette Old MacDonald and Nelson Piggy. Interview Elmo talks to Old MacDonald. Tickle Me Land Dorothy imagines Elmo as a farmer. Elmo's Home Video Elmo screens "Oscar Feeding His Animals." The Farm Song Elmo sings "The Farms Song," (appropriately to the tune of "Old MacDonald Had A Farm" instead of "Jingle Bells") as Old MacDonald and his livestock join in. Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first episode to use twang sound effects in place of slide sound effects. One of the most famous twang sound effects, is the descending twang sound effect, which sounds very similar to the sound of Pacman dying in the Pacman video game. *It uses the original boing sound in 4 scenes of the episode. The first time, it is played on a D Flat when Elmo opens his door, the second time, it is played on an F when the door opens automatically, the third time, it is played on an E Flat when the door opens automatically, the fourth and final time, it is heard on another F when the door opens halfway. But, it uses the updated boing sound in an E Flat once in the first scene, when the door closes and Old MacDonald hits the door and falls to the ground, and the second time it is played in a G Flat after the animals and one pineapple walk out and the door closes, and the third time, it is played on an E Natural when the door closes, and Old MacDonald hits the door and falls to the ground again. *In one scene where the door closes, the updated boing sound got mixed with the original boing sound for some reason, both played in G Flat. Edits *The film scene was cut in international dubs and a few later airings. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Food Category:Animals Category:Original Series